Comunicado do Saga às ficwriters
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Um belo dia, o Saga encontrou as fics que fazem com ele. Pior, ele achou as fics de sacanagem também! E agora? Oneshot, twincest Saga X Kanon, um tico de self inserction.


_AVISO: Fic nonsense! É o máximo que consigo fazer em termos de "self inserction", pois não me acho digna nem de limpar as sandálias desses deuses gregos! E ainda tomei Explosão Galáctica... _

_Também tem o incestozinho de sempre, logo, se não gosta, favor fechar lá em cima! Obrigada!_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Comunicado do Saga às ficwriters_

_Saga POV_

Olá garotas! Tudo bom com vocês?

Bom, comigo também está tudo bem. Agora, pelo menos, está tudo bem, né... sei que houve uma época em que não esteve. Mas melhor não falar dessa época, não é verdade?

Escrevo a vocês por meio desta pra dizer o que penso sobre isso de "fanfiction" que vocês tanto fazem. Eu nunca, jamais ia saber que falavam tanto assim de mim, caso não fosse uma ajudinha da tecnologia e do acaso. Lá estava eu, pobre Cavaleiro de Ouro em missão fora do Santuário, quando resolvem me ensinar a usar essa tal de "internet". No início foi complicado pra aprender a digitar todas as letras certinho, usar "shift", "backspace" e todas essas coisas, mas modéstia à parte, eu sou bem esperto e aprendo rápido.

Cortando essa parte da adaptação à internet e ao computador. Assim que aprendi minimamente a abrir o Internet Explorer, fui "fuçar" o que tinha de bom nesse mundo virtual. E achei bastante coisa! Ainda mais eu, que gosto tanto de ler... até a hora em que vejo links curiosos sobre animes, mangás, desenhos japoneses...

Eu, que não sou japonês nem me interesso muito por temas nipônicos, ia deixar passar batido, quando... vejo a mim mesmo num anime chamado "Cavaleiros do Zodíaco" (na verdade o nome original do anime é "Saint Seiya" – que injustiça, colocar só o Seiya nessa! – mas em francês era "Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque". E eu arranho um pouco o francês, logo...).

Peraí, que negócio é esse? Em primeiro lugar, não somos Cavaleiros! Somos Santos de Atena! Eu jamais montei um único cavalo em toda a minha vida! Em segundo lugar, cabelo azul? De onde tiram que um ser humano não-mutante tenha cabelo azul? E até onde eu sei, meu cabelo é loiro, sempre foi, e será até o momento em que vierem os brancos! Pois é, meninas, mais de trinta anos e nenhum branquinho sequer... mais um momento sem modéstia alguma, me desculpem garotas!

No começo fiquei desesperado. O mundo inteiro sabe das atrocidades que eu cometi! E eu, que tenho vergonha até de mim mesmo quando me lembro (recordando que é o Saguinha bom que fala, tá meninas?)! Mas pra piorar a situação, eu apareço completamente pelado tomando banho! Pelado, meninas! Todo mundo viu! Quer coisa mais intromissiva do que isso, alguém colocar você pelado pro mundo sem que você ao menos saiba?

Mas esse era só o começo da intromissão na minha vida pessoal. Após pesquisar mais, fui achar por aí um tal de "fanfiction", ou "fic" e "fanart". Quando descobri o que era, vi que se tratavam de histórias e desenhos de fãs (fãs! Eu tenho fãs!) sobre os personagens dos animes. E como era de se esperar, havia fics minhas também. Algumas eram feitas por rapazes, onde alguns de nós participavam de novas sagas. Outras eram feitas por garotas...

E essas das garotas me chamaram mais a atenção. Primeiramente, porque muitas delas me faziam em par romântico com... elas mesmas? Nossa, estou bem cotado! Mas outras eu nem considerei uma "homenagem", pois vi até histórias onde eu batia em mulher! Posso ter sido o que for, mas se eu não quis nem bater na Pandora! Sinto, moças, mas eu, o Saga bom, não bato em mulher! Sou um cavalheiro!

Daí que após essas história heterossexuais, achei as que me deram medo. As histórias chamadas "yaoi", ou seja, homossexuais! Me deu medo, exatamente porque pensei que vocês iam descobrir...

E vocês descobriram! Como, COMO vocês descobriram que eu "namoro" o Kanon?

Foi só entrar naquele tal de Google e colocar: "Saga yaoi". Pra quê! O primeiro site que me aparece é um com histórias picantes entre eu e o meu irmão! Agora me digam, como alguém conseguiu imaginar que eu e o Kanon tínhamos "algo a mais"? Se nem eu mesmo acreditava quando comecei a "sair" com ele! "Sair" nesse sentido aí que... ah, vocês entenderam!

Continuemos. Aquilo era um literal acervo dissecando, narrando, detalhando a minha vida sexual com o Kanon! Imaginem como essa cara aqui não ficou: mais vermelha que um tomate!

Depois disso, achei mais "fics" e "fanarts" de mim com o Kanon por aí. Foram vários, mas a maior concentração da sacanagem entre eu e o meu irmãozinho estava mesmo era naquele perfil safado, com o sugestivo nome de... "Gemini Yaoi". Que fui eu fazer? Indignado com aquela exposição indevida, mandei um e-mail para a criatura que fizera aquilo. Esculachei mesmo. Chamei a pessoa, a qual ainda não sabia ser homem ou mulher, de safada, sem-vergonha. Ele ou ela que cuidasse da vida própria e não ficasse fazendo representações do que eu e o Kanon fazemos ou deixamos de fazer na cama; porque como minha mãezinha sempre dizia, essas coisas são para ser feitas entre quatro paredes, não espalhadas pra todo mundo!

E a pessoa me respondeu dizendo que não acreditava ser eu o Saga de verdade. Que os Santos de Atena não existem na vida real. Ora! Depois de ter minha vida pessoal e sexual devassada de cima abaixo, ainda tenho que escutar que não existo! Essa é boa!

E eu, que já havia perdido todas as estribeiras até então, fiz a mesma coisa que fiz quando o Kanon apresentou a ilusão do labirinto na Casa de Gêmeos: soltei uma Explosão Galáctica à distância! Oras! Tão pensando o quê?

Daí a pessoa finalmente acreditou; mandou um e-mail pedindo desculpas, dizendo que não desejava me magoar, que na verdade era super fã minha e do Kanon (ainda tenho que me acostumar direito com essa história de "ter fãs"...), e aí eu descobri que a pessoa era mulher. Pois é, eu acabei batendo em mulher sem saber... aí quem pediu desculpas fui eu!

Apesar de ter me desculpado, fiquei encucado com aquilo. Perguntei: como, COMO, em sã consciência, uma pessoa imagina que dois irmãos se pegam? Tá, eu sei que eu e o Kanon não só pensamos nisso, mas fizemos de verdade... só que eu estranho um pouco isso tudo até hoje!

E ela disse que achava "fofo, romãntico"... que ninguém mais merecia nós dois além... de nós próprios. E aí eu fiquei mais encucado ainda! Afinal de contas, era isso que meu lado ruim costumava falar, narcísicamente, pro meu irmão...

Fiz uma conta de MSN e começamos a conversar. A essa altura do campeonato eu já havia voltado da tal missão, mas a internet vicia... portanto, lá ia eu acessar numa "lan house" fora do Santuário.

No final das contas, após algumas sessões conversando com essa fã, pensei, repensei o que a mamãe dizia... e já não achava mais tão absurdo assim que falassem da minha vida sexual em público, desde que fosse com o meu irmãozinho. Ruim mesmo era ver quando me colocavam em surubas imensas, com pessoas que nunca vi, como um galinha... poxa, gente, eu posso até ser incestuoso, mas sou um rapaz quietinho! Não incluam meu lado maléfico nessa, por favor; falo de mim apenas, Saga bom.

A tal da "Gemini", é lógico, exultou quando soube que somos um casal de verdade, eu e o Kaninho. Ela mesma pensava que era um negócio meio "inusitado" colocar dois gêmeos juntos. E achava que jamais ficaríamos juntos na vida real, caso existíssemos... portanto, ficou toda feliz quando soube por mim que eu "namoro" o Kanon de verdade.

Aviso logo que o site dela foi o primeiro que eu achei pelo Google; mas eu gostaria de falar com as demais meninas que escrevem Saga X Kanon também... meninas, me adicionem no MSN?

Como falei com ela, acabei autorizando as histórias a serem colocadas no site. Mas com uma condição: a de que colocasse um comunicado meu no site, no tal de "". E este é o comunicado que escrevo pra vocês. Acho as fics muito boas (algumas, como eu disse, nem tanto... mas enfim, eu relevo, sou um Cavaleiro bonzinho!), e agradeço o fato de vocês usarem o tempo de vocês falando não só de mim e do maninho, mas de todos os demais Saints. Em nome do Santuário, eu agradeço!

PS: Como nem ela fala grego e nem eu português (soube que ela é brasileira... ah, a caipirinha do Kanon! Não bebam muito!), tive de redigir tudo em inglês. Ela traduziu. É melhor que tenha traduzido direitinho, senão vai pra Outra Dimensão! *risos*

PS2: Se quiserem falar comigo no MSN, é: gemini_saga_gold_

PS3: O Kanon mandou dizer que adorou as sacanagens. Como ele é BEEEEM menos pudico do que eu, simplesmente achou o máximo, até os detalhes. Só não gosta nem de me ver com mulher, nem com outros homens (é ciumento até os ossos!), mas comigo ele adora. Ele, sabendo que eu uso a internet, também quis usar e vai comigo nas horas vagas pra "lan house" e também tem msn: gemini_kanon_gold_

Agora vou precisar sair. Tenho os treinos pra ver, e além disso, o Kanon quer usar. Ele está viciando muito nessa tal de internet!

Abraços!

Saga

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_E aí, meninas! Que acharam do Saga saber? Rs... _

_Quanto à parte do Google, é verdade: eu digito "Saga yaoi" e me aparece o meu perfil como primeiro link! Rssss, coitado do Saga, ia enfartar! _

_Ah, e os links do msn são de mentira; eu inventei na hora, rssss... _

_Beijos a todos e todas, espero que tenham gostado! Penso em fazer uma do Kanon também... _


End file.
